Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy
The Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy is the intervention to keep a seperate galaxy from colliding with the Milky Way. It is the Third Trial set for humankind by the Super-Ancient Beings. History Early History At a currently unknown point in Earth's history, a race of Super-Ancient Beings discovered the Hydra galaxy, which was hurtling through the universe aimlessly. They were subsequently able to somehow learn how to change the direction of the Hydra galaxy as they saw fit through the use of a mountain-like antenna structure made out of a mysterious material.. The Super-Ancients knew that even after they were gone from the Earth (by extinction, or otherwise departing the planet), there may yet be intelligent life, and decided to set the Hydra galaxy on a collision course with Earth as the third of five trials, which would allow them to determine if a new sentient species had arisen and were worthy of existing. To this end, they constructed a mysterious antennae out of an unknown substance with the appearance of mountain rock within a meteor crater, and established a series of challenges that participants would have to accomplish to retrieve nine Golden Spheres. These Spheres would need to truly be earned in order to activate the mysterious device, which upon completion would activate and send out a signal that would divert the Hydra galaxy from its collision course with Earth. The Super-Ancients sealed the Spheres in a chamber near the antennae, which would only open only a few months prior to the arrival of the Hydra galaxy, heralding the time that any new sentient beings had left to divert the Hydra galaxy. After the Super-Ancients were gone, the Four Legendary Kingdoms learned about the trials left behind by the Super-Ancient Beings, among them the diverting of the Hydra galaxy. They maintained the realm containing the antennae and challenge areas, keeping them secret from the rest of the world. The Four Kingdoms held three Great Games intended as practice of the challenges for earning the Golden Spheres. They also learned that the successful diverting of the Hydra Galaxy would allow one person the opportunity to receive the Mysteries, knowledge from the Super-Ancient Beings regarding the final two trials they would have to face. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Around September 2016, the observatory in the Underworld which tracked the movements of the Hydra galaxy detected that it was close enough to Earth, and unlocked the Star Chamber vault the Golden Spheres were locked inside, signalling to the Four Kingdoms that the time to divert the Hydra galaxy was upon them. As a result, the Four Kingdoms began their final preparations for the Great Games of the Hydra to fulfill the third trial. Later, during the banquet hosted by Hades between the Fourth and Fifth Challenges, Ricardo Mendoza explained to Jack West Jr how the Hydra galaxy and its diversion was but the third of five tasks set by the super-ancient beings to test life on Earth. Following the Fifth Challenge, the first five Golden Spheres were set in place within the Summit Temple atop the antenna mountain, raising the obelisk and completing the first phase of the trial. After Jack won the Great Games, the remaining four Spheres were set into place, and though Orlando Compton-Jones attempted to enter the recess that would allow him to receive the Mysteries, Jack stopped him, and so as the obelisk powered up and sent out its signal to the Hydra galaxy, the ever-moving galaxy was re-directed to alter its course away from Earth, completing the third trial. Trivia *Though no specific time was apparently set for the diverting of the Hydra galaxy to be completed by, the fourth trial, the Trial of the Cities, was set to be completed on December 1st of 2016. As the Star Chamber is implied to have opened around mid-September of the same year, and with Arbrahamson's implication that the Hydra galaxy would not destroy Earth until two months from November (January 2017), it suggests that the Super-Ancients intended for the third trial to be completed almost as soon as the Star Chamber opened. **This brings into question why the Four Kingdoms left initiating the Great Games for nearly two months, though with few pieces of information regarding the remaining trials, it may be that they were unaware. *Incidentally, the implied time of impact of the Hydra galaxy with Earth (estimated January 2017) is suggested to occur after the due time for the Trial of the Cities to be completed. Therefore, even if the fourth trial was completed successfully, failing to divert the Hydra galaxy in time would have resulted in the Earth's destruction soon afterwards anyway. Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Events Category:Ancient Trials